Forever Unloved
by LovelyRosesFly
Summary: shino feels unloved by the girl he loves, hinata, and by his dad. suddenly a ball is being held at the village and hinata needs a date. will things start looking better for shino? sorry i stink at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Forever Unloved

I watch as Hinata blush at the site of him. Why him? I thought, he's an idiot. He is blind to your love and chases after Sakura. Yet I wish I was him so that she can look at me that way. With that love shining in her eyes – oh how I wish she would look at me that way. However I'm nothing but a friend to you. Just like him, you are blind to my love. Well my coat and glasses are the reason because they hide any sign of emotion on my face. My heart aches for you every night. I cannot bear the thought of you hating me or rejecting me because you don't have the same feelings for me.

"Shino," my father drunkenly said as I got home, "get me another bottle of sake." My father wasn't like this before. I used to have a mom but she died trying to save a villager from top rate bandits. She saved the villager but at the cost of her own life. I grabbed the bottle of sake and tossed it to my father who used his kikaichu to catch it. My father truly loved my mother and her death unfortunately took away the good man that he was. I was only 8 when she died and I observed my father become the person that I see today.

"Thanks son," Shibi said to me. I merely nodded and started heading to my room.

"Son, your teammates came by saying something about a surprise that has happened. They said to come by tomorrow to the training grounds," my father said. I nodded again and continued to my destination. As I laid in my bed with my hand raised and watching some kikaichu crawl on my hand, I wondered what could possibly be important that my teammates had to tell me. Then I thought about Hinata. My dear sweet Hinata, my beautiful butterfly – I stopped my thoughts. She was never mine so why am I thinking these thoughts? I shook my head and got off my bed. It was time to free the butterflies. As I let them loose one by one, I noticed that one of the caterpillars that I caught was in a cocoon. I was amazed with the beauty of this beautiful sight. As I finish freeing the insects, I watch the cocoon and awaited the day it hatched.

- Time skip-

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed. I did my morning routine; I observed the cocoon, wrote notes, made breakfast for me and my dad, gave my dad his usual morning sake, and headed to the training grounds. As usual, I was early so I warmed up and practiced my techniques on some wooden practice dummies. After I beheaded one of the dummy's head with my kikaichu, some of the perimeter kikaichu sensed Hinata and Kiba watching me. I eased out of my stance and turned towards their direction.

"You can come out now," I said in my unemotional voice. And in a second they popped out of the trees and Kiba patted my back.

"wow bug freak," Kiba said, grinning from ear to ear," you're getting better every day, what's your secret?" I rolled my eyes. The same question every day, I thought.

"Train everyday dog, why? Because if you practice every day you will get the results that you wish to achieve," I said. Kiba frowned, he knew that to do that, he will give up precious time that could be spent hanging out with his friends and Akamaru, sleeping, or flirting with girls. Akamaru whined sensing the conflict that his master was going through and licked his cheek. Then I heard her, I heard Hinata giggle. Oh why must you torture me? Shino thought, why must everything you do torture me?

"Shino," Hinata giggled, "don't be mean to Kiba." There she stood in her usual attire, a cream colored jacket and navy blue pants. So beautiful, I thought and felt my cheeks get hot but luckily not too much for either of them to notice. Then I remembered what my father told me.

"What was the thing that you wanted to tell me?" I asked. Both Hinata and Kiba grinned and I was immediately was on alert. The only reason they would do such a thing is because they have something planned and it somehow involves me. And I was scared because the last time Kiba got super drunk and I was the unlucky person who had to drag him home because Hinata, for a unknown reason that everyone but me knows, had joined Kiba in drinking. I shuddered remembering how many time he nearly threw up on me, but one good thing did come from it. I remembered how Hinata clung to me that night, the feel of her skin- I stopped, blushing and thought about the current situation.

"Me and Hinata were thinking," Kiba said, wrapping his arm around my neck, "it's about time to we go out and celebrate." What? I thought.

"Celebrate what?" I asked. Hinata blushed and I was scared. Did she confess to Naruto? What happened? My mind was racing and I started to picture the worst of my nightmares. Hinata and him together, holding hands, kissing-

"Our princess finally got over that idiot Naruto," Kiba grinned, "and she needs a date to the ball that our village is holding to confront her new crush."

**AN: well this is my story for Hinata and Shino. this is my favorite couple and people that i know compare me to Hinata and we call my boyfriend Shino... oops sorry i dont want to disturb you with my personal life. anyways please review and know that flames are allowed. and if any of you guys like Death Note and poetry please check out my other story Bittersweet Love **


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I am a bit disappointed with how this story is going but I won't give up. However I do need advice so please review and send me advice. :)_

Sweetest Dreams and Memories

What a long day, I thought as I lay on my bed, exhausted from today's activities. A large bag sat on the floor, glaring at me as I rested and stared at it with my glasses off. I started thinking about today and what happened.

**** Flashback****

"_Our princess finally got over that idiot Naruto," Kiba grinned, "and she needs a date to the ball that our village is holding to confront her new crush."_

_What? I thought with shock as I heard the news that swept me off my feet. Kiba and Hinata giggled as they watched my face change from my normal composure to the point where if I didn't have my glasses on they would have seen my eyes widen. I quickly pulled my composure together aware of the fact that they were laughing and awaited my response._

"_I see and what does this have to do with me?" I asked with curiosity slightly dripping through my voice. They stopped their giggling, Kiba grinning like an idiot as always and Hinata gone to her blushing and apologetic, sweet smile. So cute, I thought as I felt myself slightly blush._

"_I'm glad you asked, Shino, you see I would love to take Hinata but I have a date with a girl who lives in the sand village, the other boys got dates and Hinata doesn't want to go with a complete stranger. In short you're our only hope," Kiba grinned, "what do you say bug freak? Do you want to take this lovely girl to the ball?"_

"_Please Shino kun," Hinata said, blushing with those beautiful lavender eyes and those lovely pink lips…_

**** End of flashback****

How is it that I can never say no to Hinata? I thought at how the beautiful angel seduced me with her beauty. Again, I thought as I remembered how many times she used her beauty to get me to do something. Her beauty is nothing compared to the other girls and I realized her beauty the first time I laid my eyes on her at the Academy.

**** Flashback****

_It was my first day at the Academy and I was ready to become a ninja and protect the village from harm. As I entered the grounds, I assessed my surroundings; many kids my age running around and playing with one another, families talking to teachers and one another laughing, and people just passing by. It was sunny out and the weather was nice, the wind blew lazily causing leaves to fly from their places from the trees, the sun shone high in the sky without the annoying burning sensation, and everything was alive._

_As I observed my surroundings with an apathetic look, I noticed a small, innocent girl hiding in the trees spying on a lonely boy with blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. The holder of the nine tail fox, I thought with my indifferent way of thinking, why would this sweet, beautiful, lovely butterfly be interested in the boy? _

_I blinked. Why did I call a girl that I don't even know sweet, beautiful and lovely all at the same time? The girl seemed to have heard the thought for she turned around and stared at me with beautiful lavender eyes and blushing pale skin. That's when I knew that she was beautiful and I would protect her no matter what it took, even if it cost my life._

_**** End of flashback****_

I sighed as I thought, those were good times. Ever since I met her, my life changed, whether for the good or bad, I don't know. I spend many nights thinking of the innocent girl in my team, many times spent staring at her, and most of all many times I loved when I catch her gaze and she notices me. I love her, I thought as I gazed at my white ceiling.

I wonder who could have caught Hinata's gaze to have made her forget Naruto. Who was the mystery man? I thought, as I burned with anger and jealousy secretly vowing to kill him if he didn't treat Hinata right. My plans were interrupted at another memory that made me blush.

**** Flashback ****

_It was a moonlit night and I was wandering in the woods to clear my mind due to a dream I had of Hinata. We set out into the woods in order to have training and work on our jutsus. As I wondered throughout the forest, I heard the gushing of water and some rustling so I went out to investigate thinking that maybe it was an animal or an intruder. I crept into the bushes and hid from the object of the sound. I stared at darkness until the clouds moved away and lit the scene before me and I was breathless. _

_Hinata…. I thought as I witnessed the sight before me blushing wanting to look away but my eyes were glued to her. There she stood concentrating on her jutsu but that's not what astonished me. It was her current…. lack of clothing that caught my eye. The moonlight shined on her making her glow like a mystical butterfly. She was so beautiful, I thought as I stared while blushing like crazy._

_She seemed to have heard me because she turned to where I was, but thankfully I was hidden by bushes and trees. She looked around, shyly and nervously as she let go of her jutsu and landed in the water with a splash. Normally I would have gone to see if she was ok but I don't want to make her feel worse._

_Forever that image burned into my mind, even throughout our training. All I could see was her. She was my sweetest dream._

_**** End of flashback****_

After shaking the memory of Hinata, I put the clothes away and got ready for bed. As I lay in bed, I whispered, "Goodnight Hinata," and drifted off to sleep into dreams of Hinata and silly hopes that will never come true.

_AN: sorry if it sucks. Anyways review and tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

Doubt

I woke up in the morning, covered in sweat and tangled in my bed sheets. I looked at my alarm clock to find that it was 6:00 in the morning and groaned. I reluctantly got up to take a shower, washing off the events of my dream. It was another dream of Hinata, only it was a nightmare. I shuddered as I remembered the dream, fear clouding my mind…

_I was trapped within a dark world on the floor and, ahead of me, I saw Hinata. The previous fear and confusion I felt instantly melted away as I looked upon her beauty and kind nature. She truly is an angel, I mused as I hurried to her, feeling elated to find her._

_She looked so happy and peaceful to see me and she reached out in my direction, lending me a hand. I reached out for her hand, wanting to be with my angel. Never in my life have I felt so safe, and never in my life have I let my guard down in a new environment. _

_My hands were barely centimeters away from my beloved crush's hand when suddenly another Hinata came out and grabbed my precious Hinata. She looked shock, yet sad as she looked at me apologetically as she stood behind the copycat. My heart had wretched as I stared at my Hinata and the harsh Hinata who sneered at me in disgust, while I lay on the floor. _

_ I stared in horror as Hinata turned away, refusing to look at me as the other sneered at me, looking at me with ice cold eyes. My heart broke into shattered pieces as I felt rejected by the most beloved person in my life. She then proceeded and faded away and transformed into Naruto and the darkness now turned into shadows of men, all reaching out, trying to grab the raven haired beauty. Anger filled my heart as I watched them trying to take my Hinata away._

_The shadows grabbed Hinata and I was shocked as the beam of light that was known as Hinata started to fade away. Cold fear and desperation filled me as I reached out and tried to save her only to get beaten up by the people who were known as my comrades. Betrayed by my best friend, I thought bitterly as I watched one of the shadows, who looked like my teammate. _

_ The Kiba lookalike and the other Konoha males started to beat me up and call me names like bug freak and beat me down, but I couldn't be bothered by that, that didn't catch my attention. I watched in horror and in shock as Hinata kissed Naruto fully on the lips. My heart broke, numb and I lay as I watched in defeat. My precious Hinata, I thought with cold, sad depression._

_ I let them beat me, I felt the urge to fight leave me and I stared at nothing. The beatings weren't new; it's always the same way. I numbly averted my eyes from the kissing couple. I lost her; I lost Hinata._

I trembled and shuddered; thankfully, the dream ended right there. I finished my shower and got dressed, trying to shake the memory of the nightmare from my mind. I took a deep breath and went downstairs, finding my father on the couch with an empty bottle of whiskey next to him on the floor. I sighed and cleaned up the mess before finally making us breakfast, setting Tylenol and a glass of water on the living room table right near my father.

I finished cooking the eggs and bacon for the both of us, placed them on two plates, and placed it on the table. I ate my breakfast in silence and, by the time I finished my eggs, my father joined me in silence. He took the medication and drank water, allowing the pill to go down his throat and into his body. He ate his breakfast in silence, groggy from the leftover alcohol in his system.

I finished my breakfast as cleaned my plate, my father giving me his after finishing his breakfast. Shibi sat on the couch and stared longingly at my mother's picture. Shibi looked at me and stood up, taking off my glasses and looking into my eyes.

"Shino, you have your mother's eyes," Shibi said in realization. I tensed and watched him cautiously; he was known for his unpredictable nature. He smiled tiredly as he handed me my glasses. I took my glasses from him, still cautious as I slipped them on my face. He sat on the couch and stared at my mother's picture yet again.

"She was a kind, honest beauty," he mumbled, "she even accepted my bugs in delight, even though she didn't like them; she said 'they are different, they're you, and they're cute.'" He looked at space, looking at nowhere. He sighed as he finished his reverie.

"She died a hero because she was ninja, a fellow shinobi," he said, sighing as he spoke, "if she saw me right now, she would brutally hurt me and scold me… I wish she would, I hope she will pop out and say 'just kidding,' I want her to scold me, to say I'm an idiot, but she isn't coming back… I know that because I held her as she died in my arms." I stared at my father, pity filling me as I heard my father's story.

He sighed and continued, "Your mother will be proud of you and she'll chase you around." He stared at space as he thought, trailing off. I stared at him in confusion at what he said.

"You're wondering why, I assume," Shibi said, not looking at me. I nodded and he smiled. He kept grinning as he looked at me, shocking me. He hasn't smiled like that in a while.

"I know and your mother knows about your love for Hinata," he grinned. I stiffened and stared at my father, shock filling my system. How did he know? I thought, my mind running around in circles. He chuckled.

"Oh come on, don't be shocked, I'm your father," Shibi said, chuckling. I flushed at the fact that my father found out about my love. It still was embarrassing. He smiled, "I'm waiting for my grandkids, let me know when I can see them." He left, leaving me in shock and embarrassed at what he said. What the hell?! I thought, as I finally regained my senses.

Still a bit creeped out by my father's behavior, I went out, leaving the house to go to the training grounds. I kept walking, not missing the dirty looks I got from the females in Konoha. I ignored them and continued on my way, mentally flipping them off. I finally reached the training grounds, examining the grounds. I froze as I saw a certain someone talking to a certain blonde.

My heart wrenched as I saw Hinata talking to Naruto, blushing the way she normally did whenever she saw him. Was she… I thought was she regaining her feelings for Naruto? I looked away, growling slightly. I seem to have caught her attention because she looked at me.

"Shino?" she said, walking towards me, worried. I noticed Naruto walking with her. I stood up tall and greeted them stiffly. Hinata looked at me, looking at me as if she did something bad. Naruto, the moron, grinned and wrapped his arm around my Hinata.

"Hey Shino! How's it going?" he said, oblivious to the death glare that he was receiving from me. If he didn't move his arm fast, I will brutally murder him. I reigned in my anger with my Aburame self control and replied, "That is none of your business, Naruto."

His eye twitched as he heard my emotionless voice before shrugging. He grinned and turned his attention to Hinata, who was blushing and looking unbelievably cute. I glared at the arm the kyuubi had around her, wishing it would burst into flames.

"Oh ok, well Hinata, are you going to the ball thingy that the village is holding?" he said, grinning like a moron. I narrowed my eyes as I watched Hinata who blushed.

"U-um w-well I-I was g-g-going w-with…" Hinata stuttered, her cheeks turning a shade redder. She poked her fingers together, her habit showing as she looked at the ground. In a few moments and she was going to faint.

"She's going with me," I said, emotionlessly as she blushed, poking her fingers together more timidly. God, how she can be so adorable, I would never know, I thought. I silently glared at Naruto as he looked astonished, literally looking at me as if I grew two heads and danced the mambo.

"REALLY?!" Naruto said in shock, his voice grew up two or three pitches higher. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, this guy was going to one day become Hokage; the world would be doomed.

"Yes," I said in my emotionless voice; I looked at Hinata and noticed she had a concerned look on her face. Her eyebrows were pulled up and her forehead crunched up. To ease her unease and to get rid of Naruto, I stated in a matter of fact like voice, "Now if you'll excuse us, I need to talk to Hinata for possible advice on her training."

"Oh ok," Naruto exclaimed in a sort of awkward way, "well then, see you later Hinata! Shino!" He waved as he ran off and disappeared. Hinata and I stood there in the forest clearing, silence hanging heavily in the air.

"Sh-Sh-Shino….," Hinata said, the concerned look on her face as she stared at me. I looked at my friend and teammate. She fiddled with her fingers as she looked at me.

"Yes Hinata?" I said in a somewhat too cold emotionless voice. Hinata flinched and fiddled with her fingers more. I felt so bad for doing it, but, somewhere deep inside me, I felt hurt. I mean, if you see the girl that you like talk to the guy who she says she used to like so much, to the point where she could say she loved, wouldn't you feel sort of betrayed? Besides, she's supposed to go with me to the ball.

"U-um w-what's wrong? Y-you s-s-seem k-kind of a-angry," she blushed as she fiddled with her fingers, fidgeting from my intense gaze. I sighed as I relaxed, feeling guilty for being so cold.

"It's nothing Hinata," I said as I sighed, "listen, Hinata, if you still like Naruto and you want to be with him, you can go…"

Hinata stared at me with a look of surprise before going into a sad expression.

"O-oh w-well S-Shino, N-Naruto i-is a-always s-s-someone I will a-always l-l-like b-b-but I-I rather b-be w-with y-y-you," Hinata stuttered, blushing as she poked her fingers together. I felt better when I heard this and I did something unexpected; I hugged her. She gasped as she felt my arms hugging her tightly. It felt like something exploded inside my chest.

"Sh-Shino," Hinata whispered before relaxing and hugging back. Finally, I came back to my senses and reluctantly let go, missing her lovely scent.

"Let's go, Hinata," I said in a slightly warmer but still emotionless voice. She looked at me and smiled her bright smile, making my heart melt.

"O-ok," she said, walking with me as we walked outside of the training grounds.

_A.N. bleh! I had a major writer's block and so many projects I'm working on. I still need to finish another story that was started about one or two years ago. Meh! Anyways I hope you like it. I'm so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Flames= love 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N. Meh, sorry for the wait, I've been on a writer's block and my laptop was having problems. I really want to say sorry for making you guys wait and I hope that you guys didn't give up on the story. I won't blame you if you did. Again, I'm sorry for being horrible on updating my stories. I'll make it up to you with taking any requests._

A Strange Incident

I walked along with Hinata in silence while she messed with her fingers, poking them together. We continued to walk in the comfortable silence: her walking shyly while I walked with confidence, her blushing while I was composed. We were always slightly different and yet the same. Every once in a while, I snuck peaks at Hinata, noticing how lovely her blushing cheeks looked, her beautiful raven hair, and her soft luscious lips….

I blushed, thankful for my tall collar and sunglasses. We continued to walk when we noticed a particular sight. Hinata stiffened while I observed, I keeping my composure yet panicking deep down inside.

"Hinata, Shino," Hiashi stated coldly as he looked at us with his stern lavender eyes. Shibi poked his head next to Hiashi, staring at the two of us.

"Hello," Shibi said, smiling. Shino's eyes widened, staring at his father in shock. He's sober, I thought.

"U-uh hello," Hinata stuttered while resisting the urge to hide behind me. She's so cute, I thought before turning my head and bowing slightly.

"Hello father and Hiashi," I said robotically, keeping my composure and trying to decipher the meaning of this strange event. What is the meaning of this? I thought, staring at Hiashi and Shibi. Hiashi cleared his throat, bringing both of them back to their senses.

"If you don't mind, I would like to talk to Shino," Hiashi said, his expression unreadable and stern. I stiffened, terrified of the possibilities. Did I do something wrong? I thought, trying to think back on what I could have possibly done.

"Ah wonderful, if you don't mind Hiashi, I would like to talk to Hinata," Shibi grinned, "what do you say, old friend?" I looked back to Hiashi who only scoffed.

"Go ahead, Shibi, come Shino, follow me," Hiashi gestured me to follow him. I followed Hiashi hesitantly, afraid of Hiashi. We continued to walk until we were far enough away for nobody to hear.

"You may be wondering why I wanted to have a word with you," Hiashi stated, looking at me with a stern look. I cleared my throat and nodded.

"Yes sir," I answered, watching Hiashi's every move. Hiashi nodded and gestured me to take a seat on a nearby log. I walked towards and sat on the log, waiting patiently as Hiashi deeply thought; trying to find what he was going to say.

"I brought you here to talk about the ball," Hiashi answered, shocking me. He knew? I thought, concerned. I cleared my throat and sat up straighter, trying my best to not divert my eyes from his, nervous at the fact that he was asking about my "date" with Hinata.

"Yes, I am sir," I said in my usual voice, trying to keep calm as my bugs stirred inside me, sensing my fear. Hiashi looked at me and then looked at a tree, his eyes not truly focusing on it. I paused and stayed silent, waiting for him to reply.

"Hmm…." Hiashi replied, musing over something, "what are your feelings towards my daughter?" I gaped at him, staring at him in wonder. I quickly tried to come up with something before his hand rose up, looking at me with a stern look, "please tell the truth."

I paused and sighed, looking away as I stared at the ground for a while before looking back into his eyes with determination.

"To tell you the truth sir, I love her," I spoke with determination and honesty, "she is talented, hardworking, and full of determination. You may not see it, you may see her as not strong enough, but I see the beauty within her, she truly is the most wonderful and strongest person I've ever seen even though she cannot see it herself. I love her with all of my heart though she doesn't see it, but I don't mind. I'd rather have her happy with someone else than have her hate and be disgusted by me."

Hiashi's eyes widened before regaining his demeanor, looking at another object and musing on what I just said. I looked at him with the same determination. He started to chuckle suddenly before suddenly going for a good hearted laugh. I gaped at him with surprise, staring at him. Why is he laughing? I thought, continuing to stare.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried about what your intentions were," he chuckled, "I'm so happy that you feel that way, to tell you the truth, I really was hoping you said that. You are approved by me, Shino Aburame; please take good care of my daughter."

I stared at him with shock prominent in my eyes. What? I thought, not realizing that I accidentally spoke that question out loud. Hiashi smiled and stared at me, looking at me with a warmer look.

"I only wanted to see if you were worthy enough to take my daughter out for the ball. I'm so relieved by your answer," Hiashi stated, looking at me as he calmed down his chuckling. I sighed, relieved as he smiled at me. We walked back towards Shibi and Hinata, who was blushing. He grinned and waved at us, while Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together, looking at the ground.

"Took you guys long enough," Shibi said, smiling.

"H-hi Shino, h-hello father," Hinata stuttered, looking at the ground while blushing. So cute, I thought, blushing slightly before regaining my composure and greeting them.

"Hello," Hiashi replied, regaining some of his stern demeanor but still having some of the warmth from earlier, "I take it that you have already said what you wanted to say Shibi?" He asked, looking at my father with curiosity. Shibi nodded, looking at Hiashi.

"Yup, and you, Hiashi?" Shibi inquired, looking at Hiashi without so much as a flinch. Hiashi nodded, making Shibi nod, "alright then, well we're off you two, behave yourselves and don't get into any trouble, especially you Shino."

I looked at him, slightly irritated as our fathers walked away before we can say anything. I sighed and let loose some frustration. Hinata looked at me, blushing as she stared at me. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow at her.

"W-what's wr-wrong Shino?" Hinata asked, poking her fingers together. I stuffed my fists inside my pockets as I looked at her with a slight smile.

"It's nothing, shall we continue on our way?" I asked, looking at Hinata with a smile. Hinata blushed before nodding. We continued to walk on, neither of us speaking, and musing over what our fathers told us.

_A.N. well here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. Please tell me what you guys think. Flames = love._

_NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS._


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. I'm trying to catch up on this story. I will try to update more frequently, but I will not guarantee that I will be able to. I hope you enjoy and if you have to, flame me so I can get better criticism._

The Date

I fidgeted, staring at the clock as I got dressed with Kiba staring at me bored. I had my dress shirt and slacks on with my tie hanging loosely and undone. I went back and forth, looking for my comb, unsure of where I put it. Kiba continued staring, holding up my comb.

"Its right here Shino, you must be going crazy bro," Kiba said, handing me my comb, "you alright? Why are you so nervous?" I fidgeted and roughly combed my hair. Why are there so many tangles?! I thought, angrily combing my hair.

Kiba snickered, laughing at me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he's laughing at me. Kiba laughed even more, pointing at me with a huge grin.

"You should really see your face dude! It's hilarious!" he laughed some more, pointing at me. I growled at him, grabbing my gel and putting it in my hair, styling it in my usual style. Kiba stopped laughing and stared at me.

"Dude, no, style it much nicer," Kiba said, looking at me with a critical look. I looked at my hair in wonder and sighed, trying to figure out how to style it. Kiba sighed and grabbed my comb, combing my hair back.

"Much better," Kiba said, combing my back some more. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Kiba smirked and shook his head, finishing up my hair. He gave me a mirror and I rose up my eyebrows at how nice it looked.

"Nice, you sure you aren't hiding anything from me?" I looked at him and he grinned, punching my shoulder.

"Nope but even if I did, you're not my type," he snickered, giggling as he grabbed his tie, doing a fancy manly pose. He grinned and smiled, "need help with your tie, my lady?"

I rolled my eyes and prepared my tie, tying it with an expertise of a beginner. I fumbled with it and growled, cursing this horrible contraption. Who came up with the idea of a tie?! I thought as I looked at Kiba in defeat. Kiba stared at me with shock.

"Ah sorry, I don't know how to tie one, I meant it as a joke," Kiba smiled nervously, shocking me. He gestured to his tie which turns out to be a clip on. I smacked my head and sighed.

"It's ok, who needs ties anyways?" I muttered, shoving the contraption in my pocket. I slipped on my vest and buttoned it up. I grabbed my jacket and put it on, smoothing in down and staring at myself in the mirror. I looked at Kiba and raised my eyebrow, gesturing to myself. Kiba smiled and gave me a thumbs up, nodding his head.

"Awesome, now come on, we need to go get our dates," Kiba grinned, smiling as we left my room, walking down the stairs. I paused at the table noticing a note. Kiba noticed and looked at me.

"What's that?" Kiba asked, looking at the note curiously. I read the note, seeing my father's handwriting looking much more focused and clear than what normally was written.

"He's on another mission apparently," I stated, staring at the note. I kept reading the note then blushed furiously. Kiba noticed and snatched the note from my hand before laughing really hard.

"Don't forget to use protection?!" Kiba laughed, "That's too funny!" He continued to laugh, pounding the wall as he did. I glared at him, blushing even more and gaped as a condom fell from the note with tape on it. Kiba howled even more, his face red from laughing too hard.

"Stop laughing," I muttered, hiding the condom in a jar. He snickered and tried to regain his breath. He continued to gasp for air as he rested against the wall.

"As if Hinata would do that, she probably would be too scared to do that stuff," Kiba snickered. I blushed and looked away, trying to not focus on the jar. He grinned, "And you wouldn't be able to handle it judging from that blush on your face."

I blushed at his statement, ignoring Kiba. He might be right, I can't even tell her how I feel, I thought before shaking my head, wait, why am I thinking about that?! I sighed and changed the subject.

"Let's go pick up our dates," I muttered, looking at Kiba as I continued to walk to the front door. He grinned as he followed, amused.

"Yes sir," he grinned, following me as we walked towards the gates of my home. We passed through the gates when Kiba gasped.

"Ah! Sorry Shino, gotta go, I have to go meet my date now, see ya soon!" Kiba shouted, leaving as fast as he could. I stood there and waved, pausing as nervousness clenched my throat. I shook my head and slowly made my way towards the Hyuga household.

I fiddled with the inside of my jacket pocket, nervous as I approached the gate after walking a while. I looked up at the big opposing gates, nervous of what was about to happen. I tried to reassure myself but in the end failing as I walked within the gates, passing the Hyuga guards. I walked on ahead and slowly walked upon the old fashion Japanese styled shoji doors. As I approached, the door opened, revealing Hiashi and a servant.

"Welcome Shino, please come in, Hinata will be with us shortly," Hiashi said sternly.

"Thank you sir," I greeted Hiashi, walking with Hiashi as I patiently waited for Hinata. We sat down at a table on as the servant from earlier brought us tea. I politely thanked her as I took a sip with Hiashi. We sat like that in tense silence, politely waiting for Hinata.

"A-ah s-sorry t-t-to k-keep you w-waiting Shino," a familiar voice stuttered. I got up and politely stood like a gentleman, gaping at the sight before me.

Hinata stood there, blushing as she clasped her hands together in front of her. She was dressed in a delicate, lavender dress that reached her knees that had a black strap wrapped around her waist. She wore flats that had a flower on the top and wore a flowery hair pin in her hair. She wore a little makeup, staring at me with a blush coating her cheeks.

"You… You look beautiful Hinata," I mumbled, shy as I tried to regain my composure. Hinata blush grew deeper, mumbling thanks in return. Hiashi smiled, looking at Hinata proudly.

"You look beautiful Hinata, just like your mother," he smiled before gesturing at the servant. The servant nodded and left the room before coming back with a box. Hiashi opened the box and pulled out a beautiful sapphire necklace in the shape of a butterfly. He went up to Hinata, holding it open to her.

"This was your mothers, she hoped to have seen you wear it someday, she would have wanted you to wear it and give you the courage you need," Hiashi stated, putting the necklace on Hinata. I stared in astonishment as Hinata held the necklace gently, smiling sadly.

"Thank you father," Hinata smiled, her face gentle as she held the necklace close. Hiashi smiled and nodded, putting his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring way. He took his hand off her shoulder and smiled.

"Now go and have fun, my daughter," he said, looking at Hinata before looking at me, "please take good care of her and bring her home safely Shino." I looked at him with a firm, determined look.

"Of course sir, I swear that I will bring her home safely," I spoke, determination in my voice as I shook his hand. He smiled and led us to the door, saying farewell as we headed towards the ball. Hinata and I finally walked out the gate before looking at each other.

"U-um a-are you e-excited S-Sh-Shino?" Hinata asked, looking at me with her sweet lavender eyes. I smiled at her and she gasped, surprised. Ah I forgot I don't have my collar anymore, I thought as I scratched my neck.

"Yes Hinata, are you?" I asked, looking at her from behind my sunglasses. She nodded, looking at me with a gentle smile. I smiled back and held out my hand. "Then come on, let's go have some fun," I stated, leading her towards the ball. Hinata smiled and grabbed my hand shyly before heading towards the ball.

_A.N. well this is where I'm going to stop off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyways I apologize for making Hiashi different. I hope you enjoyed and feel free to flame me so I can get better. Flames = love._


End file.
